pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy✰Hope VirSco Live!
Competing for the Virgo/Libra Entry and ignore the title~desu Main Information *'Idols:' Galaxy✰Hope (Center:Mitsuki) *'Coord:' Galaxy Tanabata Set **Tanabata Night Coord (Mitsuki) **Tanabata Lantern Coord (Haru/Ryusei) **Tanabata Lotus Coord (Zora/Suisei) *'Cyalume:' Rosette Jewel❤Heart Cyalume Coord *'Song:' Mijuku DREAMER(Lyrics from Love Live! Wiki) *'Stage:' Summer Tears Diary Stage Coord Change Meganii:Please scan the appropriate amount of Dream Tickets for your coord. You may also scan each other's friend tickets... Meganii:A coord that represents the Beautiful and Shining Night... Mitsuki:Tanabata Festival Coord~tsuki! Meganii:A coord that represents the Lanterns that shine... Haru/Ryusei:Tanabata Lantern Coord~taiyo/~ryu! Meganii:A coord that represents the the ponds filled with Lotus.... Zora/Suisei:Tanabata Lotus Coord~ra/~sui! Before Live Haru:HARU IS SUPER PUMPED UP FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITION~TAIYO!!! Ryusei:Calm down Haru-chan...I'm excited for our live too~ Suisei:Mitsuchii made the coords,so thank you~sui! Mitsuki:Your welcome,Minna let's try our best! Zora:Yeah,nonetheless lets do our entry! Everyone puts two fingers in the middle to make a star... All:Galaxy✰Hope,Gambatte! Live Galaxy✰Hope walks up to an empty stage,bows,and grabs their fans... Itsumo soba ni itemo tsutaekirenai omoide kokoro maigo ni naru namida, Wasurete shimaou utatte miyou issho ni ne, Kotoba dake ja tarinai sou kotoba sura tarinai yueni surechigatte hanarete, Shimatta koto ga kanashikatta no zutto ki ni natteta, Wakatte hoshii to negau kimochi ga tomaranakute kitto kizutsuketa ne soredemo, Akiramekirenai jibun no wagamama ima wa kakusanai kara, Chikara wo awasete yume no umi wo oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi wo.... Lanterns and Fireworks Start To Appear Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo, Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nan dane otagai ganbarou yo, Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni, Minna to nara muri shitaku naru seichou shitaina madamada mijuku DREAMER! Cyalume Superior! Yatto hitotsu ni naresouna bokutachi dakara, ' Galaxy✰Hope all Cyalume Change into the Rosette Jewel Heart Lovely Cyalume Coord.Mitsuki's glow is Dark Blue,Haru's is Red,Ryusei's is Orange,Suisei's is a Light Blue,and Zora's is Pink.' Honne butsukeau koto kara hajimeyou, Sono toki mieru hikari ga aru hazu sa, ' Galaxy✰Hope grows Golden Wings' Kono mama issho ni yume no umi wo oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi wo, Golden Airy!!! Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou utaeba kitto tanoshii hazu sa, Hitori janai norikoerareru fushigi nakurai kowaku wa nakunatte, ' Galaxy✰Hope Flies around the stage,and lanterns appear,light up,and follows them around the area' Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou sore mo tanoshimi dane honto sa, Hitori janai muri shinaide yo tasuke aeba ii wakuwaku mijuku DREAMER! Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo, Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nan dane otagai ganbarou yo, Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni, Minna to nara muri shitaku naru seichou shitaina madamada mijuku DREAMER! After Live Haru/Suisei:Minna,Arigato~taiyo! Ryusei:We all hoped you enjoyed our live! Suisei:Make sure to cast your vote for.... Mitsuki:Galaxy✰Hope! Galaxy✰Hope pose and group up to make a star. Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Mitsuki's Shows Category:Haru's Shows Category:Zora's Shows Category:Suisei's Shows Category:Ryusei's Shows Category:Galaxy✰Hope's Shows Category:Cyalume Superior Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:VirSco Entry Category:Shows Category:Unit Shows Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unit Live Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri